


Was This What You Wanted

by hyperionnebulae



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Violence, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperionnebulae/pseuds/hyperionnebulae
Summary: One shot (probably). Rex and Joey on a date that gets interrupted by Rex confronting Joey's father.





	Was This What You Wanted

Sometimes you do the awfully cliche stuff in a relationship. Ice cream date. Photo Booth. Pillow fights. Today was a sort of “watch the sunset” kind of night. Rex and Joey had just left their favorite sushi restaurant and were walking up and down the pier. The wind blew through Joey’s hair as he turned his head to follow a bird. A smile crossed his lips. Rex liked that smile.

They hadn’t stopped holding hands for more than a few minutes all night but, as the colors started to play havoc in the sky, Rex slipped his hand out of the hold and around his boyfriend’s waist. The taller boy tried to hold back a wince and almost succeeded but not quite. Rex immediately pulled away from him.

“You alright dude?”

“Of course! It’s nothing… you just uh surprised me is all.”

Rex looked at him suspiciously. “I thought you stopped getting in fights over dumb things. How often do you even see people from your old gang anyways?”

“Oh like never! I’m fine, Rex…”

Rex looked around for a second and then crossed his arms. There was no one else in sight of the pier. “Let me see.”

“See wh-”

“What you look like under your shirt, you dumbass!”

Joey was about to protest again but meeting Rex’s eyes stopped him. He sighed and removed his shirt. “I just… fell okay?”

The boy’s left hand side looked like it must’ve been some fall. There was bruising spreading from under his arm down to being hidden by his pants. In the middle of the bruising were long gashes that must have been stitched up in the last few days. The stitch work was haphazard and rushed but still not terrible.

“Holy shit, Wheeler! I call bullshit on this being a fall. What actually happened?”

Joey looked away as he couldn’t quite meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “I… didn’t want you to worry.”

Rex reached up and gently turned Joey to face him. “Seriously, dude, what the fuck?”

Joey wouldn’t meet his eyes. “I got home a few days ago kinda late. It was dark in the apartment but I could hear dad snoring on the couch so I didn’t turn on the lights… empty beer can on the floor caught me by surprise… I really did fall… loud enough to wake him up…”

“Tripping on a beer can wouldn’t-”

The blonde shook his head. “He woke up and threw a bottle… it shattered against the door and I was already falling…” He wiped his eyes on the shirt in his hands. “I’ll be alright though, always pull through. Dad’s just in a particularly bad way right now…”

Rex stood there in shock for a second before he felt the hate fires rising up inside of his gut.

“No, fuck that!” The dino duelist grabbed his boyfriend and started leading him away with purpose.

“Rex… what are we… what are you… where are we going?”

Rex was too steamed up to form words and he knew Joey would figure it out eventually. It’s not like Joey’s apartment was far. To Joey’s credit, as soon as he put two and two together, he knew better than to get in Rex’s way when the boy committed to something.

————-

Rex didn’t even knock he just opened the front door. The place was hospitable looking if you were a raccoon. You could barely see the floor it was so littered with tin cans and broken glass and it positively reeked. A handful of chips were scattered in with everything else; whether they were gambling chips or from AA, Rex hadn’t the slightest. The fridge was ajar and looked vacant as the inside light flickered dimly making a buzzing sound. The only other two sounds were the dripping of the faucet and the breathing of a sleeping man in his early fifties sprawled out on the couch. The only major source of light in the room came from the open door Rex now stood in.

He kicked up a beer can with his foot and send in flying over the couch and into the curtained window behind it. “Hey asshole, get up! We need to talk.”

The man slowly opened his eyes. “What is it boy? Did I order pizza or something?… I’ll pay for it later just put it on my tab…”

“I’m not the pizza boy; I’m the kid who’s dating your son. You know you have one of those right?!”

“Who? Joey? What did the boy do this time? Always getting into fights that one…” The man turned over like he couldn’t care less.

“Rex… hey let’s just go okay?” Joey reached out to take Rex’s hand again but he was swatted away.

“What did HE do?! No, it’s what YOU did! People like you think they can waste their lives away because they tried to care once and it didn’t work out! You think you’re only taking yourself down but you aren’t! You take your whole family down with you! Your son doesn’t deserve to live in this garbage! To live WITH this garbage! It’s a disgrace! YOU are a disgrace!”

“Boy, you don’t know what you’re talking abo-”

“I think I DO since I ACTUALLY care about Joey!”

“I care ab-”

“No. You don’t. You’re just an asshole parent who sleeps in his own piss. Joey’s coming home with me from now on so go fuck yourself.”

Joey and his father’s eyes both widened in shock and then Rex turned grabbed his boyfriend by the arm and walked out slamming the door behind them.


End file.
